symphony of the stars
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: This it the story of the battles fought by the warriors of the stars and singing Valkyries as they fight against threats to earth.


**Hello again, it's been a long while since I last posted anything on fanfiction which was a mainly due to a combination of not having the time- to write and getting stuck on where I needed to move certain things. Thankfully once my exams finished I manged to get back to writing. Also, as you probably noticed my username has changed to Chronos Hatter the time scribe. This is because I had come up with a new character for my own original story of the same name. He is essentially a character whose job it is to record the stories of my main cast, working as the narrator and also able to break reality in the story. I just felt it worked better as my user name then my previous one.**

**Now then I welcome you to one of my old/new project Symphony of the Stars which is a crossover between megaman starforce and Symphogear. It also has several elements from other megaman games mainly Zx and Battle network. This is something I've been working on for a while, having several versions of what it would be written out. Eventually I reached what you'll be reading today.**

**also slight note**

_Noise _**= is the noise fought by symphogear users**

**Noise = is the em noise which appears in Starforce 3.**

**hopefully this will make talks which will involve both of them a bit easier to understand when they do show up.**

**So without further ado, I don't own anything from either of these two franchises accept my own ocs. **

Chapter 1: Rock on, Symphony of the stars

The rain fell like bullets, each one hitting the ground with a small thump. But it was not the only liquid that soaked the ground this day. In a graveyard, several figures were standing at the grave, holding umbrellas looking towards the grave.

The oldest of the group was a tall girl with bushy red hair; she was Kanade Amou one of the two singers of idol duo Zwei wing. Floating beside her was a small object which was looked kind of like a shooting star. It had a small face at its centre. This was Model A her battle partner who would megamerge with her to allow her to fight. Beside her, there was a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that was longer than the rest of her hair, and it fell to just a bit above her waist. This was Tsubasa Kazanari, the other member of Zwei wing, and one of the few who could use a relic to equip herself with the Symphogear armour and fight against the noise.

Next to her was a girl with lavender coloured hair which was tied in a pair of twin tails and purple eyes. She was shorter than the other two. Her name was Chris Yukine, and like Tsubasa, she was one of the few who fought with Symphogear. Beside her was another girl who was roughly the same height, she had light orange hair and dark orange eyes. This was Hibiki Tachibana, another of those who were capable of wielding the Symphogear to fight noise. Next to here was her best friend Miku Kohinata who had green eyes and short dark green hair.

Beside them was a girl with blond hair tied in a pair of twin tails, which made it look kind of like bunny ears. She had hazel coloured eyes. This was Luna Shirogane one of the few humans who could wave change to fight EM wave virus and noise. Beside her floated her partner a being made almost completely of energy except for her mask, shoulder pads, and belt, all which were snaked themed. She was Ophiuchus, an FMian alien who came to earth to invade, but after several events, she decided to become partners with Luna to protect the earth.

Next to them were two boys. The first was a short bow with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses and a backpack. This is Zack Temple, one of Luna's two friends who are always by her side ready to help her. The other was a larger boy with spikey short blue hair and black eyes. He was Gonta Ushijima Luna's muscle and was another human capable of wave change. His partner floated behind him, like Ophiuchus; he was mainly made up of energy except for his helmet which shaped some of his energy body into the form of horns and his shoulder pads. This was Taurus another FMian like Ophiuchus who also decided to become partners with Gonta to protect earth after several events.

Next to them was a girl with dark pink hair and green eyes. This was Misora Hibiki, a popular singer and another of those how could EM wave changed. Her partner floated just beside her. Unlike the other two, she was mostly solid, looking like a lyre with two balls of fire at her ends. This was Lyra, an FMian who during the initial invasion, decided to help Misora protect the world after her initial attempt to control her and Misora's music-making her see something worth protecting. Next to them was a boy with dark green hair and brown eyes. This was Futaba Tsukasa another human capable of EM wave change who was partnered with Gemini. Gemini was mainly energy like Taurus and Ophiuchus with his only physical part being a pair of masks with horns on them, one black the other white. Next to them was a young boy with dirty white hair and electric yellow eyes. He had a pair of glasses with a green lens resting on top of his head and a pendant that looked like a shooting star hung around his neck. This was Stein Stelar or otherwise known as Shooting Star Megaman. The first defender of earth against the invading Fmians and partner to Omega-Xis. Omega-xis was an Amian and like the other wave beings, he was made up of mainly energy. His only solid pieces where his chest/head piece and a pair of bracelets around his waist.

Behind all of them obscured by the rain where several other figures and em beings all standing mourning the loss of the figure displayed on the grave.

"Why did you leave you idiot, we all miss you, please I know you, you're a fighter and you wouldn't die like that, so please come back to us, to me Zen" Kanade cried whispering the last part as her tears fell.

"You idiot, you stopped me so they wouldn't lose me, but that didn't mean you were meant to take my place," Stein muttered as his tears fell.

These people all gathered to mourn the loss of a warrior who gave his life to defeat an enemy, which if was allowed to go unhindered, would mean the end of the world. So, the Valkyries sing his song and the warriors of the stars honor his tale. Though you must be wondering how this did all happen, how did these people all come to know this one person? Well, that is a story with many possible beginnings, but for us, it all started that faithful day of the concert where the worlds of Em warriors and Symphogear users first truly crossed through the actions of the fallen warrior.

He sat there watching the show like everyone else as the two members of Zwei Wing Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari sang and dance. Both where skilled performers, though he could easily see the signs of people who find themselves in regular combat. He knew that he was only seeing them clearly due to his own experiences and that hellish training course the barkeep had put him through he would never look at rubber ducks, noodles and toy hammers the same again. Though of the duo, his gaze was focused mainly on Kanade. He was in a perfect spot, he could see both singers clearly but he wasn't surrounded or blocked by the other audience member, then again, that's what happens when you accidentally book the VIP booth. He was so thankful that the barkeep was the one who took the tab for that little blunder but, it severed its purpose. He was here for one reason and one reason only, A had reacted to Kanade when he was passed over her while on the way back from a virus busting job. If another model was able to be activated with a second user, then they would have more help when the first threat arrived in a few months. His eyes looked up to the roof and the sky it concealed and thought about the mission he has.

"Soon, bro, we'll be back together. Even if you won't know who I am," he muttered to himself.

"Zen, hey zen, I think we need to transform" A male voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts.

"What was that Rock?" Zen queried as he focused again.

"Rock is trying to inform you that there is _Noise _attacking the concert hall. You should probably use us," a feminine voice answered.

"I guess we should…wait their armor is basically a swimsuit with some armor on the arms and legs, Rock can't comment because his is just arms and legs armor with a bodysuit, but at least my forms have chest and crotch armor, even if one tends to be a jacket half the time" Zen muttered as he noticed the girls transformed state as they combated the _Noise_ down blow.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out two devices. The first device was a bulky blue triangular-shaped object with a red gem in it, while the second was a red and black hexagonal shape object. On his wrist was a purple crooked shaped device.

"Transcode: Rockman Jack in, Rock On," Zen shouted all three devices lighting up, causing his reflection to become more clear in the glass in front of him momentarily.

His blackish-purple hair pushed back by a slight burst of energy while his brown eyes seemed to glow from the light of the devices. His simple dark green hoodie, black t-shirt with an image of Jack Skellington on it and a pair of dark brown trousers all began to glow and change into a one-piece bodysuit. Followed swiftly by the three objects breaking apart into light fragments that formed into different parts of armor on his body. The first to form was his helmet which was a black base with a red over layer which went around the rim and formed two fin-like protrusions. On the centre of the helmet was a green crystal in the shape of a six-pointed star. Following that, he got a red cropped jacket with blade-like shoulder pads made up of three blades each. He had a pair of red gauntlets with a pair of claws protruding from the edge over his hands. On his left gauntlet where the purple device once sat now had a small rectangular screen built into it. It was currently showing six images depicting weapons or attacks of some kind. A white groin guard formed around his waist along with tail which protruded from the guard behind him. He also had white armorer plating around his upper thighs. Below them, a pair of red boots formed. On the top of the bots were diamond-shaped protrusions pointing upwards at where the heel met the legs was a golden ring, and on the tip of the boots, a set of claws lay. From his helmet erupted long flowing blonde hair. The last thing to form was his ZX Saber buster. His personal weapon which could shift between a blade form and a blaster from. Where once Zen stood now stood the Warrior of the Stars NT Rockman ZX or Just Rockman for short.

Not wasting time as the number of _Noise_ began to grow, he broke the glass window in front of the VIP booth and jumped down into the army of noise below. He quickly tapped several of the images on his left screen as he fell. A small grenade forming in his hand as he finished which he quickly through into a group of _Noise,_ causing them to disintegrate. His right hand then transformed into a large axe which, when he swung, sent out a wave of energy into another group of _Noise_ causing them to explode into dust. His sight quickly shifted to see Kanade about to get attack from behind by a noise. Without a moment's hesitation, his hand shifted into a cannon and he shot a blast at the _Noise_ dead destroying it.

Kanade turned to him in surprise.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" She asked, curiously at Zen.

After all, she knew that no man has been able to use the Relics to form Symphogears so far.

"You can call me Rockman, I was just passing through the area when I hear the commotion and thought I should lend a hand. By the way, Duck," Zen replied as he shot another _Noise_ approaching from behind her.

"Be careful with that, but thanks. Good to have you onboard." Kanade said with a smile.

"Kanade, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked as she landed near the two.

"Yeah, just ran into some unexpected backup," Kanade replied.

"I think we should all just focus on the noise and talk later," Zen said as he turned and went back to fighting the _Noise_.

The two signers nodded as they got back to fighting. A couple of minutes later, Zen heard the sound of someone being injured. He turned to see Kanade standing near a girl who seemed to have been injured by something and now lay against some rubble. Kanade then turned to face the largest group of Noise in the stadium and began to sing something. It took him a few moments to realize what she was doing. The Barkeep had informed him of the ultimate move/ last resort of the symphogear users the Swan Song. Through it they could gain a boost in power but those with low compatibility with their relics will suffer fierce recoil with it even possibly killing them. Without even thinking, his body moved across the Stadium and was standing in front of a slightly surprised Kanade.

"Sorry, can't have you doing your final number just yet. Though I'm sorry, my next action will likely make you lose your power," Zen said with a sombre smile as he gut-punched Kanade stopping her swan song. Though at the same time, her armour vanished leaving her back in her stage costume as the relic around her neck shattered. Zen then turned to the army of noise and said two words which Kanade had burned into her memory as her mind slowly faded into unconsciousness.

"Beast Out," Zen shouted as his armour took a more cyan colour, and his eyes seemed to get a more feral quality. As the light faded from Zen as the _Noise_ left, all began to come at him. In a blur, they all exploded into dust. From across the arena, Tsubasa looked at him in a mixture of awe and caution.

In a few short moments, the arena was cleared of all noise. Zen let out a haggard breath. His current form taking a toll on him due to how hard he pushed it and the mental strain to keep its instincts form taking hold. He vanished in a blur and appeared right next to the unconscious form of Kanade.

"Get away from her. I won't let you hurt my friend," Tsubasa shouted as she prepared to attack him.

"I'm not going to hurt her. After all, why would I hurt the person I prevented from using a suicide attack. Don't worry she'll be safe. She just won't be able to use her symphogear anymore. I'm just leaving her something that will give her chance at another path if she truly wishes to continue to fight," He said before placing a bracelet against her wrist which locked in place.

"Critical state Identified. Beginning healing porcess," A synthetic voice spoke.

"That should lessen the effects of her Swan Song; unfortunately, the path of the Valkyrie is lost to her. So I'll be seeing you and so you don't give me some stupid name. You can call me Rockman," Zen said as he vanished from her sight.

While in truth, he had merely turned himself into an em wave and took a seat on the Em wave road. His armour reverting to its previous form.

"That did not go as plan. Hopefully, she will consider the message the Barkeep will deliver to her, what do you think Rock, Gregar?" Zen asked he cracked his neck and let out a yawn.

"I think she might, from what the records the Barkeep gave us about her. She wants to fight against threats like the _Noise_ for personal reason, but also because she doesn't want others to suffer like she did. But for other matters, what have I told you about using your beast out form, you still not able to handle the strain it puts on you" Rock berated him.

"Not to do it carelessly. But she needed to be stopped, and the _Noise_ needed to be quickly taken care of. Beast out had the power to finish it quickly and efficiently. Sure, I'll have some muscle pain in the morning and feel as if I pulled three weeks straight of all-nighters. At least I didn't use one of the cross forms on top of that, so I'll be able to use my legs at least," Zen replied with some mirth.

"Not that I usually agree with Rock on using my power because I love a good fight, but he is right I want to keep my partner in one piece," the feminine voice from earlier added.

"Trust me, Greagar, I'll be fine. By the way, Falzar has been quiet for the last while; do you guys know why?" Zen asked as he turned to head home.

"She's watching some show of hero's in her virtual room in model Z. I think she didn't really notice we got in a fight," Greagar replied.

Zen just gave the nod as he flew off along the wave road towards his home.

The soft beeping of a heart monitor filled the room as a pair of dark red eyes flickered open, and groan escaped Kanade's mouth.

"She's awake," a voice shouted and soon after, the sound of several footsteps filled the air as a door slid open.

Kanade's gaze weakly shifted towards the doorway where a tall, muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair and a goatee stood. He was wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt. He also wore light beige slacks, with a pair of black and blue athletic shoes. A smile played on her face as she recognized Genjuro, one of her precious people.

"Kanade, thank god. I feared for the worst. Tsubasa will be happy that you're recovering. For now, just rest and get better. I have some news for you once you're in better shape. So don't worry everything will be fine," Genjuro reassured her.

Kanade just gave a weak nod as she went back to resting.

Once he was certain, she was asleep Genjuro turned to the other person in the room. A private doctor who was part of the team who looked after the symphogear users.

"So, any signs of that bracelet device hurting her?" he asked as he threw a cautious gaze at the bracelet which sat on Kanade's wrist.

"No, instead, we found signs that it's actually healing her. Unfortunately, we can say for certain that she won't be able to use the relic anymore, I doubt she would be able to use any relic again. No amount of Linker will change that." The doctor replied.

"I see, Thank you for your hard work. I'll be back later to check in on her. You have my number so if she wakes again just give me a call," Genjuro said as he left the room.

Once in the hallway, Genjuro o let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he lay against the wall.

"Kanade, I'm sorry if only there was something I could do," He muttered as he clenched his hands into fists.

"What if there was a way for you to give the fallen Valkyrie her wings back, albeit through something other then a relic?" A voice that caused Genjuro to tense as it filled the air.

He quickly looked around, and sitting across from him on a chair that wasn't there before was a man dressed as a fancy Bartender. He had dark black hair and amber coloured eyes.

"Heartz, how the hell did you break in here again?" Genjuro questioned as he let out a sigh at the sight of a man appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Please, we both know that there are very few places that can keep me out. Let's not focus on my act of awesome stealth. Instead, I have the answer to your little Valkyries problem," Heartz said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Genjuro cautiously asked as he kept up his guard.

"Nothing dangerous. I assume you have seen the footage of the one called Rockman, right?" Heartz asked.

Genjuro gave a nod as Heartz continued.

"Good, he's let's say a customer/lackey/errand boy ectara of mine who has been working for me the last while. He uses devices known as biometals, which can only be used by compatible people. Eight of these biometals exist currently; only three are in any usable state. These are known as models X, Z and A. Rockman makes use of Models Z and X in order to transform. Model A, however, is currently partner less. On a recent chance run-in with your little Valkyrie Kanade, Rockman found that Model A reacted to her meaning she has the potential to use it. And as you doubtlessly have seen, the user of the biometals can fight the _Noise_ just like the symphogear users. If you are interested, then you should visit the Starforce odd jobs service with miss Amou once she is all healed up and ask for Zen. He will explain more about them. till my next fit of boredom goodbye."

Heartz gave a little wave and then vanished as a piece of paper floating down, directions to the odd job service written upon it.

Genjuro bent down and picked up the note and inspected it. Once he found nothing off, he read it and quickly had one of his agents to confirm the location. Once it was verified as a real place, he had people assigned to watch it for the next few weeks as he knew that as soon as Kanade caught wind of something that could give her another chance of fighting the _Noise_, she would take it. So, it was better to know what they might be getting into. Plus, Heartz, despite his oddity and behavior at times, always did stuff to help him.

Over the weeks of investigation, they found nothing out of the ordinary with the service. It seemed to consist of four main members, which included a boy around the same age as Kanade called Zen Regale who to his surprise, had already graduated from colleges with several degrees in programming, cooking and archelogy. The other member was a man named Damian Wolfe, who seems to be a more part-time worker stopping by every few days or so. The last two members where a pair of sisters named Miku a girl with apparently naturally blue hair and light blue eyes who was commonly seen carrying a leek. She was reported to be the same age as Zen, also having degrees in programming and computer sciences. The other sister was a black-haired girl with red eyes called Akame. She was the oldest of the girls being apparently twenty years old. Like the rest, she had already graduated from college with several science degrees and a few in various mechanical and engendering fields. She also held several records in various sword fighting sports, such as kendo and fencing. The only odd thing they picked up was a peculiar Em wave signal which occasionally appeared in the store from time to time. Though there where no signs of any malfunctions or machines going haywire in it's presents.

So, the moment of truth came as Genjuro walked into Kaneda's hospital room. Over the last few days, she had more or less recovered with the doctors keeping her for observation just to be sure. The bracelet had disintegrated soon after she had completed her recovery with what remained giving them no clues as to how the bracelet was made or who made it. Kanade had a brief fit of panic upon learning about her no longer being able to use her symphogear anymore and that any attempt to force compatibility will likely end up with her death. So, for the past few days since then, she had sat quietly as the doctors did their check-ups.

"Kanade, I know that the loss of your symphogear hit you hard. But there is something I wanted to tell you about. The day you first awoke after the incident, a man named Heartz appeared before me and told me about a possibility of giving you a chance to fighting again. He's an old friend of mine who I know wouldn't lie to me about something like this, We've spent the last few weeks checking the place he told us about and found that there is nothing out of the ordinary. So, if you would like to, we can go together to see if what he said was true and that they can give you a new way to fight." Genjuro explained.

"Take me there now," Kanade said with determination in her eyes.

"I thought you'd say that. Just change into these, and we'll head there right away. I've already signed the discharge papers so we're ready to go," Genjuro replied.

Kanade just nodded. Genjuro left the room as she quickly changed clothes. Once she was ready, they both headed to Genjuro's car and drove to the Starforce odd jobs shop. On the way, Genjuro informing her a bit more of what Heartz had said and what they had found form their observations of the shop. Upon arriving, Kanade took in the shop. It was a simple-looking storefront with an obvious apartment above it. The sign appeared to be designed to mimic the night sky with the name being written inside a shooting star. The two entered the shop and found it to be a quaint little place with several tables and chairs and a small coffee maker in the corner. Behind the main desk sat Zen who was busy typing away at something not noticing that the two had entered.

"Hello," Kanade called, which caused Zen to pause and look up, seeing her.

"I was sure he gave you a number, was there a reason you didn't call ahead?" Zen quired as he quickly saved his work and closed down the laptop.

"I knew I forget something," Genjuro muttered as Kanade moved up to the desk.

"I heard that you have a way to let me fight again," Kanade stated bluntly as she focused her gaze on Zen.

"I do, but before that, I have somethings you both need to see first before you decide if you wish to take up the power, I'm offering" Zen said as he stood up and moved to a part of the desk. He then unlocked it and opened the way for Kanade and Genjuro to follow him in. The digital sign on the door shifting to show it was now closed.

He led the two to a room with a small projector and screen. There were few armchairs arranged in such a way that all of them had a clear view of the screen. Each of them took a seat as Zen pulled out a stool and sat in front of the pair.

"To start, I need to first explain about a threat to the earth, which has nothing to do with noise." Zen started causing both of them to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by a threat to the earth?" Genjour asked seriously.

"I mean that there is a group who will be appearing sometime in the next few weeks don't have an exact date, but as soon as they appear, I'll know. They are seeking a weapon known as the andromeda key, which will be brought to earth sometime before they truly appear. This key will summon their main weapon called Andromeda which has the power to cause the earth to explode. Unfortunately, no conventional weapons will work on them or the weapon itself if it manages to manifest," Zen explained.

"Let me guess your weapons can be used to fight them," Kanade stated dryly.

"More or less. It's more the fact that my weapons allow me to become a living Em being when transformed. The group is composed of Aliens known as Fmians who are also Em beings. As such that can't really be hurt by conventional weapons or the symphogear. Though the battle cards used by transers in virus busting could do some damage, without the proper system, they can't really hurt them either." Zen continued.

"I assume there is a reason you're telling us about these Fmians?" Genjuro asked.

"Indeed, as you probably already been told, I use devices known as biometals which cause my change into an Em being and create the armour I wear as Rockman. The power I'm offering Ms. Amou here is the other currently active biometal Model A. However, should she choose to take my offer and use the biometal, I would have her aide me in combating the Fmians when they arrive" Zen explained.

"I'm in, if you think learning there's another threat out there would make me run, then you're dead wrong. If your biometal thing can give me the power to continue protecting and saving people, then I'm in," Kanade spoke, her voice full of conviction.

"Great now I owe Falzar five hundred Zenny for guessing how long into my explanation it would take for you to say yes," Zen muttered causing a small chuckle from Genjuro who was starting to see that the kid in front of him didn't really seem to be intent on tricking or deceiving them in any way. He could also see why his friend Heartz might have taken him in.

"Good to see you on board, I'll just send a message to the others to prep the lab for a megamerge test. It'll take a bit of time for them to be ready, so is there anything else you want to ask? Also, I have a contract I need you both to sign regarding the biometals. Not that I don't trust you, I just don't want the biometal tech to get out. I know well enough what it could do in the wrong hands," Zen said as he pulled out a pair of clipboards from somewhere.

"I have some, are any of the associates of yours able to become an Em being like you can?" Genjuro asked as he took the contract and began reading through, with Kanade doing the same.

"Yes, Damian can. To make it easier, the terminology is wave change for when a person becomes a living Em being. There are actually two ways to do it, the biometal are the first and the second is to partner with a pre-existing Em being. You see in order to be able to affect both the Em world and the physical world, Em beings can fuse with a human to become more powerful. This can be done in two ways, a mutual wave change where a compatible human and Em being, jointly fuse into a new form, which are often more powerful than the other way. Which is the Em being forcing a wave change through synchronizing with negative emotions giving, which they use to manipulate their host. The reason why most of them do that is due to them being naturally weaker on earth in their natural state," Zen explained the other two nodding as they listened.

"Damian is the latter, he partnered with an FMian who went rogue after discovering he liked earth and didn't want to see it destroyed like his comrades. I ran into him while doing some virus busting, and after a fight, due to him mistaking me as another FMian who came to earth, we came to an understanding and decided to work together on the coming threat. We use the odd job service to earn money and act as a cover while investigating the recent Em virus outbreaks. A majority of them are from Fmians homeworld called Planet FM, and first arrived in the aftermath of the peace incident" Zen explained.

"I see, what about the other two. From what I've been able to find, they are called Miku and Akame?" Genjuro asked.

"They can, to explain properly, do you know about the Matter-wave research currently going on by Doctor Vega?" Zen questioned.

"Yes, due to my position, I am privy to that research but what does that have to do with the two girls?" Genjuro asked.

"You see, the Biometals each have a unique personality and to give them a bit more freedom, the barkeep who you probably know as Heartz and I designed a program which would work with matter waves and allow them to manifest a body out of matter waves. The barkeep who was the main programmer at the time, out of either boredom or just trolling, had set it, so the program used the models form an old sing synthesizer software as the base for Greagar, and a character from an old Anime for Falzar. In case you wondering Miku is Greagar and Akame is Falzar, I use their original names instead of the covers names most of the time because that is what I'm used to calling them. The two are the biometals I use to wave change along with a specialized Net Navi type program called a wizard. Once you've decided to sign the contract, I'll give you a file that goes into more detail on these issues so you know that Miss Amou will be safe," Zen replied.

"I see interesting. I've read over the contract and found nothing I object to. Though are you sure I can't have my head researcher look at the biometal Kanade will be using?" Genjuro asked.

"Sorry, but know. The biometals are as much living beings as you and me. I was only able to do maintenance on them after earning their trust, and I also rather not have another party have any knowledge of their inner workings, even if you trust them. It's better to be safe than sorry with them. Hopefully, what is within the file I'll give you will satisfy what you want to know. We only really know enough about them, to know that their safe and do light maintenance, I don't think we can repair them if they were greatly damaged or taken apart." Zen replied with an apologetic shrug as he rubbed the back of his hair.

"I see, I'm only agreeing to this because Heartz is someone I trust with my life and I know that if he trusts you, then I can," Genjuro said as he signed the contract.

"I'm definitely in, also you can call me Kanade. If we are going to be fighting aliens together, we should at least use each other's first name," She said with a smile as she signed her contract.

"I see, you can call me Zen then. The girls just said the lab is ready for the test. If you would follow me," Zen said as he stood up and lead the two out of the room and down a set of stairs to an underground Lab filled with various machines and desk filled with a variety of machine parts.

Zen quickly walked over to a second door, which was beside a large glass window into a white room with a pedestal in the middle was a triangular-shaped device with a black and white coloration and a face on the front. Unlike the two biometals, Zen had used it had a bolt with a line-shaped dent on it, instead of a gem. This was Model A. He quickly keyed in a code into a keypad near the door into the training room where the model rested and then turned to Kanade.

"May I present to you model A, Now I have two things for you the first is a device known as a Hunter VG, it is an advanced version of the transer system currently in use. It is what allows us to use battle cards when in a transformed state. Also, when you transform, it merges with the biometal and will act as a guidance system. With that in mind, I should warn you that while Model A is activated, it hasn't awakened. So, I have no idea what it's avatar will be or the exact personality except it will be female. Originally the biometals were meant to hold the memories and personality of legendary warriors they were based on, but due to something in the process of upgrading them the personalities vanished for lack of a better term, I don't know fully what happened because Heartz won't tell me and there no hint in the metal's coding. Though I do know that the new personalities tend to have some traits similar to the original personalities meaning A might be a bit of a perv. At least according to what I was given of the original personalities. Before you ask Heartz for some reason, designed the program making the models and personality to make them all females. I have a feeling he did it to mess with me somewhat," Zen explained as he held out an orange Hunter Vg to Kanade.

"I see, I'll be sure to keep them in line if they try anything. So, do I just go in and touch it or do I need to say some keyword to activate it?" Kanade asked as she took the Hunter Vg from him.

"You simply call out Transcode: Axl followed by shouting Rock On. This will initiate the transformation. Also, for safety, your hunter VG is programmed to automatically keep you in physical state. Trust me turning into an Em wave and not being able to control your ability to phase through stuff just cause undue amounts of trouble," Zen said with a slight shudder.

"Got it, Well then let's do this," Kanade said with a smile as she walked into the room the door sealing behind her.

Genjuro and Zen moved over to the glass window where screens flashed into existent, showing various scans and trackers of Kanade's physical and mental states as she walked towards the pedestal, which held model A.

Kanade took a deep breath as she reached down and touched the biometal. As her hand made contact with its metal body, she felt a shock passed through her, followed by a warm comforting sensation. A voice then suddenly spoke.

"Biomatch confirmed, Kanade Amou recognized and registered."

Zen's eyes perked at the voice, recognizing only because he had recently been bingeing watching some of his old anime collection.

"Appraise seeings as with the A-Trans System, she will be using a large variety of weapons," he muttered as Genjuro just looked at him curiously.

"So, you're my new partner, what do I call you?" Kanade asked as the biometal floated from her hand to just in front of her face.

"You can call me Erza; unlike the other two, I wasn't merged with a pre-existing program while my new personality was being formed like them. So, I'll just use the one my avatar form is based on, though I think it might have been messed with by someone. Anyway, are you ready for this?" Matsu asked as she floated back into Kanade's hand.

"Yeah, let's do this. Transcode: Axl Rock On," Kanade shouted as she grabbed the Biometal in her hand.

The biometal began to glow and break apart as the light engulfed Kanade. Dark blue and light gray armour with red accents began to form on her body, followed by a red and dark blue chest plate. The arms gained some lightly armoured gauntlets having a wrist ring on them as well as on the ankles and lacks any sort of jewel on them. Like with Zen, a tablet-like device formed on her left arm. The helmet is mostly black with a two-pronged red crest with yellow horns extending further from their end and the bolt from Model A was situated on the centre. A pair of large retractable holsters formed on her waist which held the hand cannons that came equipped with the Biometal. Kanade's long hair was gathered up into a ponytail and made come out of a hole in the back of her helmet.

"So, how do I look?" Kanade asked with a smirk as she felt a similar sensation to when she had used her symphogear.

"Great, now we have some basic combat test to go through, then we can take a break. Your holsters at your waist contain the biometal's main weapons a pair of powerful hand cannons. Simply think about them and they will be summoned for you to use," Zen replied through an intercom.

Kanade nodded as the hand cannons formed. With that, they started the first of a few tests of the day. This was the first step in the tale and in the coming times, the events which lead the young Rockman to his eventual faith shall begin.


End file.
